Flower Cup (MKD)
Flower Cup is one of the 4 Nitro cups that appear in Mario Kart Dimensions. There are four courses that appear in the Flower Cup. It is the second-easiest nitro cup. Pipe Sewers Pipe Sewers is the first course in the Flower Cup, and therefore the easiest. Pipe Sewers takes place in the sewers of Toad Town and has three laps. The course starts in the middle of Toad Town, where the racers have to maneuver around various obstacles including the Toad Houses and Goombas. The course starts with a straight turn, then a large left turn into a big hole that leads underground into a pipe. The racers then drive in a watery area where many Piranha Plants, Ptooies and Inky Piranha Plants inhabit. After three quick left-right turns and a pipe cannon that shoots straight upward and into another part of Toad Town where a few Chargin' Chucks are. After a few more right turns, the racers return to the finish line. Enemies PiranhaPlantSM3DL.png|''Piranha Plant Ptooie.png|''Ptooie Inkjet.png|''Inky Piranha Plant Chargin Chuck 3d.png|''Chargin' Chuck 180px-Goomba.png|''Goomba Cheep Cheep River Cheep Cheep River is the second course in the Flower Cup, and has three laps. The course starts in a cave that is placed behind a waterfall. After going straight, turning left, avoiding Swoopers, turning left and going out of a waterfall, the racers leave the cave and enter a forested area with a river. Driving in the river will have Cheep-Cheeps and Cheep-Chomps, while out of the river has a few Monty Moles, Goombes and Goombas. After going down the twisted river (left-left-right-left-right-right-left-right-left) the racers return into the cave where they come out of the water at a candle-lit area. After another right turn, the racers return to the line. Enemies Goombo.png|''Goombe 180px-Goomba.png|''Goomba MontyMole.PNG|''Monty Mole Cheep-Cheep cool.png|''Cheep-Cheep Cheep-Chomp NSMBDIY.png|''Cheep-Chomp Swooper.png|''Swooper Ghost Mansion Ghost Mansion is a three-lap course and the third course of the Flower Cup. The course is a spooky forest and mansion of which many boos appear. The course starts in a spooky swamp in the middle of a forest, where the racers have to take a right turn through the forest and it takes a left turn into the Ghost House. In the Ghost House, there are so many different routes, so the game acts like Yoshi Valley. One door leads to an area where the room is upside-down, and the racers have to conquer the items on the ceiling by by dodging them. Another area has the racers going outside the mansion where Crowbers and Buzzy Beetles appear. The final area has the racers dodging boos, eeries, big bubbles, ect.. No matter which way you choose, the racers will end up outside the mansion where some Terekuibos, Pumpkin Goombas and other enemies occupy. Enemies BooNSMBWii.png|''Boo EerieSMWWii.png|''Eerie Terekuribo.png|''Terekuribo Bony BeetleSMWWii.png|''Bony Beetle Bone Bro.png|''Dry Bone Bro. JackOGoobas.png|''Jack O' Goomba BuzzyBeetle.PNG|''Buzzy Beetle Big Boo NSMBDIY.png|''Big Boo Bubblebad.png|''Big Bubble MvDKbat.png|''Bat Prehistoric Path Prehistoric Path is a three-lap course and the final course in the Flower Cup. The course is set in a dinosaur-world like place. The course starts in a mine, where a few oil slicks are. The course takes a sharp right turn down a hill and then a left turn out of the mine and underneath a dinosaur skeleton rib-cage. After the "cage", there is a sharp right turn where a few Skellyrexes are. There is then a small jump where the racers can either enter the mine by the cave, or by a small hole in the ground. Inside the mine, there are a few Kritters in mine carts that throw bombs. After a few quick turns, the racers must dodge some of Tiki Tong's minions and get to the finish line. Enemies Skellyrex.png|''Skellyrex Kritter SM3DW.png|''Kritter TikiTakTribe.png|''Tiki *